1. Field
The disclosed aspects relate to communications between a plurality of wireless devices over a network.
2. Background
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Further, many such cellular telephones are being manufactured with relatively large increases in computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. However, these smaller and more powerful personal computing devices are typically severely resource constrained. For example, the screen size, amount of available memory and file system space, amount of input and output capabilities and processing capability may each be limited by the small size of the device. Because of such severe resource constraints, it is often typically desirable, for example, to maintain a limited size and quantity of software applications and other information residing on such remote personal computing devices, e.g., client devices.
Currently, in order to route data files between wireless devices connected to a communication network, e.g., a code division multiple access (CDMA) network, a general packet radio service (GPRS) network, a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) network, or other network, a multimedia server (MMS), also connected with communication network, is required in order to distribute the data files from one wireless device to another wireless device. Thus, improved apparatus and methods for facilitating communications between a plurality of wireless devices over a network are desired.